Petit's Toonventures
Petit's Toonventures, was a cancelled idea for a comedy web series based upon the Petit's Adventure series of Sploder games. Created by SploderianRich, also known as Rich3001k on Sploder, it was to follow the adventures of Petit and his friends. The series was to take inspiration from other web originals, like Stupid Mario Brothers and the recent Stupid Mario World, and Mario flash animations, like Super Mario Oddshow. History With the cancellation of The SploderianRich Show, SploderianRich's previous flagship YouTube series, SploderianRich was originally going to move to Super Mario 64 machinimas. However, the realization came to him that he couldn't do so, as he was not very good at making them. He then decided to create Petit's Toonventures, combining two of his favorite hobbies: Sploder games and YouTube videos. Originally set to premiere on February 12, 2016, setbacks delayed the series. Issues with editing led to SploderianRich not liking how Episode 1 was turning out as he was making it, so he tried to finish what he could by the deadline. Episode 1 was to have a full release in spring of the year. However, it was revealed on May 9, 2016, in a SploderianRich Direct that Petit's Tooventures was cancelled without a single episode produced. SploderianRich realized that he was limited with what he could do with the series. There were many ideas and concepts that went unused: *Episode 1 would have continued with X Yolo, Izzy, and Abby arriving where Vometronz, Petit, Jewel, and Xiph were. Shin would later arrive, with lots of Melee Spirals. Petit would get one and chase Vometronz in the sky. *Episode 2 would focus on X Yolo getting to Rank 250 on a website called Splatter, an obvious parody of Sploder. The members "Youngkudzuman", "Arsalankhan't", and "Breakever" would have been mentioned, all references to Sploder members Youngcaliman, Arsalankhan, and Makever, respectively. To celebrate, Petit would have went to a market to buy pizza. There, he would see Vometronz trying to steal pizza. Then, they would challenge each other to defeat as many baddies as they could in 30 minutes, while in Melee forms. Petit would have won, but Vometronz would try to summon his army to attack Petit. However, this would have backfired, because he and Petit had wiped out his army. *There would have been parodies of YouTubers mentioned. Format The series was going be "animated" with Sploder's Physics Puzzle Maker, and edited in Windows Live Movie Maker, with some help from Sony Vegas. Characters would speak in subtitles, but voice acting would also come in in the form of grunts and short phrases. Episodes *Episode 1 (Prototype - February 12, 2016) Planned cast *Spaceface2 as Petit, Shin, Jumpaemon, Vamperior, and Ballistic *Mangamixer as X Yolo, Vometronz, Racket Frog, and Tigzon *Supersonic72 as Piro, enemies, Jingo, and Zega *SploderianRich as Xiph and Melee *Almightygoomy as Matthew *Shadross as Melwater Guy *Elroysice (was confirmed as a one-time voice actor) Characters Petit's Toonventures was going to feature a wide variety of characters from the Petit's Adventure series of games. Protagonists *Petit *Shin *X Yolo *Jewel *Ballistic *Xiph *Melee *Izzy *Abby *Hayd *Vometra (new) Antagonists *Vometronz *Piro *Shellton *Vamperior Non-Petit characters Sploder Series characters not originating from Petit's Adventure were going to make recurring appearances. *Racket Frog *Jumpaemon *Doro *Melwater Guy *Louis *Sun Kenny *James the Desert Wolf *Tigzon *Matthew *Jingo *Zega Trivia *Petit mentions Donald Trumpaemon in the Episode 1 Prototype, an obvious Donald Trump parody. Donald Trumpaemon eventually made a cameo in B Ball 2 and Racket Frog Typhoon before that name was dropped in the Meme Purge. *The phrase "Get Stomped On" comes from the video Sploder Games: Part 2 (A Lookback at My Profile) by Joshmanisdabomb. This phrase was carried over to Petit Flashback.